cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Reyyka (Justicar)
}} peacemaker (RP only) |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | } Asari |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }unknown. (800 -900 probably) |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | } ~1300 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Justicar |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Travelling |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }dark olive green |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | } 1,80m |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | } Wiry, trained |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | The Code |} Appearance: Reyyka [pronouced Ri-Ca] is relatively tall with 1.80m and of an athletic build in a wiry way. While of course her true strength is her biotics, she is of course physically well trained. Her skin color is of a grey blue with dark grey markings, her eyes are of a dark olive and can easily appear black. She mostly dresses in pantsuits – probably something fashionable in asari space some centuries ago, it has a bit of a vintage chick look to it nowadays - and likes to wear a long, dark coat with a hood. Occupation: Justicar. Character: She does not talk much and if she talks you better listen. She is serious, almost always. On the outside she never jokes while on the inside she has preserved some of her dry humor which she might show between lines on rare occasions. Given her occupation and the Code, it’s extremely hard to get to really know her. Only very few did and are most likely dead now for all we know. Still, she appears very calm and her voice sounds pleasant. She does not easily get excited or even raises her voice. If she does however, run. She can function around normal people without killing randomly. The Code allows that, just don’t expose her to crime or tease her about the Code. Curiosity is a liability for a Justicar, as the saying goes, so the less she knows about you, the better you get along with her. Wartime: She fought whatever evil was in her way, mostly in the colonies and towards the end on Thessia. History: This is classified and only stored in the encrypted Rolls Of The Justicars on Thessia and in copy at an undisclosed location. She was born and raised. She went to school, studied and got bonded and had a daughter . She got bonded again and had daughters. She served as police officer on Thessia deleted and deleted. Her application to become a Justicar was supported by a Matriarch and another Justicar who provided her initial training and lectures. She got lectured by several old Justicars over the course of a century. Her name was put into the rolls of the Justicars in 1795 and made known to highranking Matriarchs on all asari worlds. Reyyka has no own ship, in fact she own only very little herself. Her usual means of travel is as a passenger on board of asari merchant vessels. Abilities: She’s a champion of almost every conceivable biotic technique. Depending on the situation, Reyyka is capable to use a wide array of conventional weapons. Category:Asari Category:Characters